MOMENT (5)
by lilbaek614
Summary: Baekhyun sangat tidak suka jika di abaikan oleh kekasih nya -Park Chanyeol-


**MOMENT (5)**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **X**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OTHER CAST :**

 **ETC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CERITA HAK MILIK SAYA**

.

 **HAPPY READING !!!**

"Kapan kita akan makan ?" suara cempreng khas nya terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan yang tertutup, "Sebentar lagi sayang, Kita harus menunggu yang lain." jawab seseorang yang lain di sana. "Aku sudah lapar sekaliiii..." ucap nya dengan rengekan manja, "Sebentar lagi, Aku akan menelepon manajer Hyung terlebih dahulu."

"Baekkie lapar sekali Chanyeollie..." rengekan itu terdengar lagi dengan suara yang menggelegar memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan itu, "Ya Hyung, tidak terjadi hal yang buruk di sini... Hanya saja Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar dan Dia sudah merengek ingin makan. Tetapi aku menyuruh nya untuk menunggu kalian pulang... Hmmm baiklah kalau begitu, Ya." ucap Chanyeol pada ponsel nya lalu memasukan nya lagi kekantung celana Jeans yang di pakainya.

"Sabar lah sebentar sayang, Mereka sudah selesai berbelanjanya." ucap Chanyeol menenangkan kekasih mungilnya itu dengan membawa kepala Baekhyun untuk bersandar di dada nya yang bidang. Dengan wajah yang cemberut Baekhyun patuh dan meletakkan kepala nya pada dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Mereka belanja atau membuat baju sendiri sih ??! Lama sekali ! Aku saja tidak selama itu jika berbelanja..." keluh nya dengan nada yang penuh sebal di peruntukkan para member EXO yang tengah berbelanja itu. _'Kau juga seperti itu bee jika sudah berbelanja'_ batin Chanyeol dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, jika Ia sampai mengucapkan kata-kata itu sudah di pastikan beberapa hari kedepan Ia akan mendapatkan lirikan sinis dan mendapati kekasih mungilnya itu marah.

Pasalnya hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di negara sakura, mereka tidak mau melewatkan momen untuk berbelanja cemilan ataupun barang untuk di jadikan oleh-oleh nanti. Berbelanja adalah salah satu ritual wajib bagi mereka jika mengunjungi negara-negara yang mereka kunjungi, jadi hari ini pun para member dan juga beberapa staff dari mereka pergi untuk mendapatkan souvenir ataupun makanan.

Tidak terkecuali pasangan kekasih yang sekarang tengah duduk di sofa panjang dengan di kelilingi beberapa paper bag dari beberapa brand yang ternama. Mereka berdua telah tiba terlebih dahulu dari yang lain, karena hari semakin panas jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali menuju gedung.

Tetapi, panggilan perut memaksa Baekhyun untuk merutuki para member dan staff yang tengah berbelanja itu. Perut nya sedari tadi mengeluarkan bunyi yang khas pertanda Ia sudah sangat lapar, seperti nya karena keasyikan berbelanja baju dan beberapa aksesoris Ia melupakan kebutuhan perut nya.

"Haishhh... Aku seperti ingin mati karena kelaparan..." keluh nya lagi, "Heiii... Jaga bicara mu sayang. Mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang, jadi sabar lah sebentar. Apa kau mau snack ? Ini dapat mengganjal perut mu," tawar Chanyeol dengan tangan nya yang lincah mengaduk aduk isi kantong plastik di sebelah nya yang berisikan beberapa snack kesukaan para member yang selalu dibawa kemanapun mereka berpergian.

"Apa ??? Kau mau membuat ku gendut ??! Kau mau membuat ku seperti buntalan ?!!" teriak nya seraya bangun dari duduk nya, dan dengan cepat menjaga jarak duduk nya dengan sang kekasih. "Tidak sayang... Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Aku hanya menyarankan saja... " ucap Chanyeol dengan serba salah.

Diam. Itu lah yang dilakukan Baekhyun, tangan mungil nya menari nari diatas ponsel nya yang menyala dengan wajah yang di tekuk masam. Yang di lakukan Chanyeol hanya diam dengan mata yang terpejam rapat dan jemarinya sesekali memijat kepala nya yang sedikit pening akibat perubahan suasana hati sang kekasih.

Terdengar suara ketukan sepatu yang bergemuruh dari arah luar ruangan, pertanda beberapa orang sedang menuju kearah pintu di ruangan tersebut. "Wahhh... Di luar panas sekali..." komentar Jong in atau lebih dikenal dengan Kai atas cuaca pada siang itu, "Huh ? Kalian sudah tiba ? Tumben sekali," ucapnya lagi dengan jari telunjuk yang di arah kan pada sepasang kekasih itu yang tengah duduk di sofa panjang.

"Cuaca di luar sangat panas Aku tidak tahan, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak berlama lama diluar." jelas Chanyeol dan bangkit menuju meja panjang yang berada di tengah ruangan tersebut dengan menyeret kursi dan mengambil duduk tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo yang sedang meneguk air mineral.

"Makanan sudah tiba... " teriak Junmyeon dari arah luar dengan tangan nya yang penuh dengan paper bag dan satu nampan penuh dengan makanan. Teriakan nya membuat para member begitupun dengan Baekhyun langsung berkumpul di meja dengan mata yang menatap lapar pada makanan yang disajikan oleh staff.

 **e)(o**

Beberapa perlengkapan yang tersisa telah di masukkan kedalam bagasi mobil, beberapa member pun sudah memasuki mobil dan bersiap untuk menuju bandara. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya member yang hanya diam dan bersiap memasang earphone untuk mendengarkan lagu.

Para member sungguh sangat heran dengan sikap Baekhyun yang sangat diam, terakhir kali Baekhyun berisik pada saat mereka ingin pergi berbelanja. Wajah nya yang ceria itu sangat cerah dengan senyuman khas nya yang indah menyambut moment yang Ia tunggu tunggu, Belanja.

Tetapi setelah nya, Ia diam dan terlihat murung. Entah apa sebabnya tetapi kekasih nya pun sama hal nya dengan sikap Baekhyun sekarang ini. Chanyeol, Ia juga menjadi pendiam ahh tidak lebih tepat nya Ia lebih memfokuskan diri nya pada ponsel yang berada di salah satu tangan nya.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi pada nya, Hyung ?" bisik Jongdae pada sang leader Junmyeon, Ia bertanya pada Junmyeon karena hanya leader lah yang tau semua perihal masalah pada membernya. "Aku juga tidak tau, Aku bertanya pada nya hanya diam yang aku dapat kan," bisik nya lagi pada Jongdae yang tepat berada di sebelahnya, dan matanya ikut melirik ke arah depan tepat di mana Baekhyun sedang duduk dengan mata yang terpejam dan kepala yang di tempatkan pada bahu lebar sang maknae -Sehun-.

 **e)(o**

"Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun ?" tanya langsung Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol yang tepat disebelah nya, Kyungsoo tidak suka berbasa basi. Ia langsung menanyakan pada intinya, dan hanya Ia yang berani berbicara langsung seperti itu pada semua member.

Setelah makan tadi, para member selalu bertanya padanya perihal mengapa sepasang kekasih itu hanya diam dan tidak bercengkrama satu sama lain. Dan Kyungsoo tau betul bahwa sesuatu terjadi diantara mereka berdua, Ia sudah sangat hafal akan ini.

"Tidak ada." hanya itu yang Chanyeol ucapkan setelah jeda sekian lama, "Aku tau ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian," jelas Kyungsoo lagi yang tidak menyerah akan tujuan nya. "Hmm... " ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Setelah kita berdua tiba, Baekhyun merengek padaku bahwa Dia sangat lapar dan ingin segera makan. Tetapi di ruangan itu tidak ada makanan yang tersisa hanya beberapa snack ringan saja, dan aku menawarkan nya tetapi Dia malah berkata jika aku akan membuat nya gemuk, Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." jelas nya.

"Lalu setelah Baekhyun berbicara seperti itu apa kau langsung meminta maaf pada nya ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit penasaran nya, hanya gelengan kepala yang didapatkan nya pertanda Chanyeol tidak melakukan itu.

Helaan nafas kasar terdengar berasal dari mulut Kyungsoo, "Pantas saja, harus nya kau langsung meminta maaf padanya." ucap Kyungsoo disertai menepuk bahu lebar Chanyeol. "Bicaralah padanya, Aku tidak mau ada yang tidak beres di antara kita semua," usul Kyungsoo "Hm... Baiklah." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

 **e)(o**

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Sehun saat keadaan mobil sedang hening dan hanya terdengar deru mesin mobil juga suara-suara aneh khas orang tidur, "Apa ?" tanya Baekhyun seraya melepaskan earphone nya, "Kau. Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hyung ?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tidak ada,"

"Kau bohong," jawab Sehun cepat.

"Aku ? Tidak." jawab Baekhyun malas. "Cepat katakan padaku atau aku akan menanyakan nya langsung pada Chanyeol Hyung ?" ancam Sehun dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun memasang wajah tidak suka nya saat Sehun menyebut nama Chanyeol -kekasih nya-.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan nya." ucap Baekhyun dengan membuang wajah nya menghadap kaca jendela mobil. "Ceritakan saja padaku," ucap Sehun lagi dengan tidak pantang menyerah.

"Hmmm... Seperti nya aku membuat suatu kesalahan padanya," ucap Baekhyun pelan dengan nada bicara yang sangat hati-hati "Aku membuatnya marah, seharusnya aku tidak seperti anak kecil. Aku membuatnya menjadi merasa bersalah, padahal Dia hanya berniat memberiku saran agar aku memakan snack terlebih dahulu untuk mengganjal perut di kala lapar, tetapi aku malah menuduh nya." ucap Baekhyun.

"Lalu ? Kau hanya diam saja ?" tanya Sehun, "Apa nya yang diam ?"

"Ck... Harus nya kau meminta maaf Baekhyunie Hyung ku yang imutttt... " ucap Sehun dengan nada tak sabar nya, "Yak !!! Aku tidak imut !!! Baekkie tidak imut Sehuniie !!" teriak nya di dalam mobil dan berhasil membuat para member yang sedang tidur, bangun karena terkejut akan suara emas sang vocal line itu.

 **e)(o**

"Pokoknya kau harus meminta maaf padanya," bisik Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol sesaat setelah mereka turun dari mobil dan Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang masih berada didepan pintu mobil yang tengah terbuka, yang entah sedang apa.

"Baek, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu," ucap Chanyeol yang tepat berada di belakang Baekhyun dan berhasil mengagetkan Baekhyun, "Yak ! Kau membuatku kaget saja !" teriak Baekhyun dan berhasil membuat beberapa mata para member melihat kearah mereka berdua dan dibalas dengan cengiran khas dari pasangan tersebut.

"Tidak Chanyeollie, Baekkie yang seharusnya minta maaf. Karena Baekkie yang salah, Chanyeollie mau kan maafin Baekkie ?" ucap nya dengan penuh nada manja dan mata yang berkedip kedip lucu disertai senyum nya yang cerah, "Maafkan tidak ya ???" ucap Chanyeol penuh dengan nada canda nya dan sedikit senyum di wajahnya.

"Maafkan saja yayayaya ???" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan wajah yang sengaja Ia dekatkan pada wajah Chanyeol.

"Iya, ku maafkan." jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman di bibirnya, dan otomatis membuat Baekhyun pun senang. Tetapi ada rasa yang mengganjal di hati Baekhyun, rasanya respon Chanyeol sedikit kurang baik. _'Apa yang sedang Dia pikirkan'_ batin Baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

Bandara selalu penuh oleh fans yang ingin mengabadikan moment idola nya pada saat di Bandara, bukan hanya mengabadikan moment saja tetapi sekedar hanya ingin mengucapkan hati-hati saat perjalanan dan juga sekedar melihat wajah rupawan sang idola.

Para member EXO pun memasuki bandara dengan penjagaan ketat dari pihak keamanan bandara, terlihat dari mereka beberapa diantara nya sibuk dengan ponsel atau sekedar bercengkrama satu sama lain.

Tetapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, dia hanya cemberut. Lagi. Karena apa ? Karena Chanyeollie nya sangat fokus sekali pada ponsel di tangan nya. Rasanya Ia ingin sekali melempar ponsel kuning kekasih nya itu, agar Ia tidak di abaikan seperti ini.

 _ **Drrrtt... Drrrtttt...**_

Getaran ponsel pertanda telepon masuk membuat Chanyeol seraya langsung mengangkat nya setelah melihat nama yang tertera di atas ponselnya dan langsung menempelkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu pada salah satu telinga nya. "Ya ?" ucap nya pada sang penelepon di sebrang sana.

Baekhyun yang merasa terabaikan mencari cara agar Chanyeol tidak mengabaikan nya, tetapi Ia seolah kehabisan akal untuk menarik perhatian kekasih jangkungnya itu.

 _'Berpikir Baek, berpikir !! Apa ? Apa ? Apa yang harus ku lakukan ?'_ batin Baekhyun berteriak, lalu kemudian seulas senyum yang penuh dengan arti terlukis di wajahnya. Seolah mendapat jalan tengah atas masalah yang tengah Ia hadapi.

Lalu Ia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih terus berbicara pada ponselnya, mencoba dengan memegang pinggang Chanyeol dan terus mencoba mencari perhatian sang kekasih, menyentuh di setiap bagian tubuh sang kekasih dan mempercepat laju jalan nya agar bisa bersebelahan.

"Chan..." bisik Baekhyun pelan dengan tangan yang sengaja Ia kaitkan pada lengan besar Chanyeol, "Chan... Yeollie... Tutup ponselnya, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu..." bisik Baekhyun lagi, tetapi tetap tidak ada respon dari Chanyeol.

Hingga Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit lengan besar Chanyeol dan berkata "Daddy, baekkie ingin berbicara pada daddy... Jadi matikan ponselnya..." bisik Baekhyun dengan cengiran khas nya dan sukses membuat seorang Park Chanyeol melirikan mata nya juga menurunkan lengannya dan di lihatnya eye smile Baekhyun yang sungguh sangat manis, "Noona, sudah dulu aku ingin mengurus bayi besarku dulu. Kututup." ucapnya pada ponselnya. Membuat Baekhyun senang bukan main karena Chanyeol nya menurut akan kata-katanya.

 **e)(o**

Sesaatnya setelah pengurusan tiket dan lain sebagai nya mereka berjalan menuju pesawat, "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada ku tadi ?" tanya Chanyeol saat dirinya jalan berdampingan dengan kekasih mungilnya, "Ohh itu... Itu... Rahasia hehehehe," ucapnya dengan suara tawa yang khasnya.

"Apa itu ? Hei, kau tidak boleh menyimpan rahasia. Ceritakan padaku baby..." ucap Chanyeol dengan tangan yang menahan badan Baekhyun agar tidak menjauh darinya.

"Hihihihi... Tidak Chanyeollie Baekkie tidak punya rahasia..." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada riangnya dengan badannya yang terus menerus meronta guna mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Chanyeol pada salah satu lengannya.

"Tadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau memiliki rahasia, tetapi sekarang kau berkata tidak punya rahasia ? Kau berbohong padaku heum ? Baby berbohong padaku ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tangannya menahan lengan Baekhyun.

Keduanya tidak sadar bahwa mereka terpisah dari rombongan member lain hanya beberapa petugas keamanan yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Yakk !! Cepatlah !!" teriak Junmyeon di depan sana, dengan tangan yang berkacak pinggang. "Tidak boleh berpacaran saat di bandara !!" teriaknya lagi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sadar begitu teriakan Junmyeon terdengar lalu mereka berdua sedikit berlarian kecil menuju sang leader.

"Bilang saja kau iri pada kami," bisik Chanyeol saat melewati Junmyeon dan kemudian terdengar suara cekikikan berasal dari kedua orang itu. _'Kurang ajar kalian !!!'_ teriak batin Junmyeon.

 **END**

 **A/N : Cek... Cek... 123... Cek hehehehe :)) apa kabar semuanya ?! Maaf ya ku baru muncul lagi setelah sekian lama :') Ini ff ku yang terbaru dan juga teraneh :(( but, sebelum aku up aku juga minta saran dari yang tertua _@looeeyy461_ :') dia memberiku banyak sekali komentar dan jadilah ff nya seperti ini hehehe, maaf ya kalo gak manis semanis madu :') abisnya aku belum dapet banget feel nya :(( next time aku bakalan buat lagi koq tenang saja !!! Hehehe :)) Thanks for reading, and jangan lupa review nya !!!**

 **@lilbaek614**


End file.
